


我选了你（I Chose You by kleine_aster）

by iamclx



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 提及未成年性行为, 未成年使用毒品, 诡异, 迷恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>年轻的罗宾被撒了一脸可卡因，而杰森被一只饥渴的达米安夜袭了。然而达米安只有13岁，所以这不是色情片，而是恐怖片</p>
            </blockquote>





	我选了你（I Chose You by kleine_aster）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Chose You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836359) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



> 原作者注：我看到[这条汤](http://cornflakepizza.tumblr.com/post/51839534850/adults-sexually-creeping-on-damian-in-canon-post)上关于漫画里可怜的达米安被奇奇怪怪的人骚扰，搞得我有些为他难过。于是我想写篇文讲别人怎么绅士地对他。然后我选了杰森，因为我萌这对。而且我觉得对于一段糟糕的经历来说，杰森可能是陪伴度过的合适人选。

当一只颜色鲜艳的小鸟横冲直撞进他家窗户时，杰森•陶德立马感到今晚估计要糟，尤其当他爬起来以后一边叫着“ **我吸了可卡因** ”，一边开始脱衣服。  
  
“我去！”杰森从椅子上跳了起来，丢下手中那包玉米片和蘸酱。罗宾似乎完全没意识到他的声音有多大，甚至也没意识到他现在满身玻璃渣，搞得他全身上下包括支楞的黑发里都闪闪发亮。好在他还戴着手套，因为他正费力想把背心脱掉。  
  
他的闯入一定惊动了整栋公寓大楼。这……杰森意识到，其实并没什么大不了，因为他住的地方周边环境相当糟糕，除非是枪战加上有人从窗户跳 _出去_ ，否则没人会眨一下眼睛。所以，应该没什么大事。  
  
然而房子里的事可就麻烦大了。  
  
“你怎么会知道我住哪？”他吼道，眯起眼睛，“ _又来_ ？”  
  
当然了，在哥谭就算是买条口香糖也很难瞒过蝙蝠家的眼睛，但还是。他伪造了至少三个完全不同的身份才弄到这个据点，其中一些还相当有创意，让他颇引以为豪。  
  
“啧，”少年带着嘲笑，一边奋力想扯开自己的背心（没错，他 _明显_ 磕了药），不停伸出舌头舔着嘴唇。“我为了搞剪贴簿把你找出来了。无关紧要，陶德。我来是有东西要给你，所以安静点，还有记得感恩。”  
  
剪贴簿？  
  
等等， _那是啥_ ？  
  
不，别管那个，诡异的地方根本不在那。  
  
他终于意识到自己的公寓里有一个情绪激动的十三岁男孩正努力要把自己扒光，脑中浮现出一个可怕的猜想。  
  
“有东西要给我，嗯？”他小心翼翼地问，“它是不是……在你的衣服里？”  
  
嘿，也许是个闪存盘。  
  
 _拜托一定要是个闪存盘_ 。  
  
达米安闻言猛地抬起脑袋。他粗糙的脸上掠过一个凶猛而古怪的贪婪笑容，而他喘着气回答时两颊颜色更深了：“……对。”  
  
于是杰森知道他猜对了。还有，接下来这几秒钟会变得尴尬得要命。  
  
“好吧，”他的手指穿过自己浓密的黑发，满额大汗，“好吧，不行。 _不行_ 。停下——停手。我说了 _停_ 。”  
  
他试图阻止达米安继续脱衣服，走过去伸手抓住他的胳膊，这对于一个从两岁起就接受躲避训练的人来说一点也不容易。然而这次，少年似乎并不在意。当杰森的大手握住他细瘦的手腕时，他发出满意的咕噜声，要不是年长男人飞快地闪了一下，他差点就要在他身上蹭来蹭去了。那种狂乱的笑容还是老样子，杰森能真切地感觉到肾上腺素在男孩体内 _呼啸_ 着。他看不到他的眼睛，但他知道那双眼睛一定是茫然地大睁着，瞳孔放大，颜色变深。  
  
他了解这一切。他就是这样长大的。当然了，他周围的那些人根本买不起昂贵的可卡因，但说真的，不同的只在细节。除了这个，偶然接触到毒品也算是罗宾生活的一部分。跟一个自以为一切都在掌控之中的男人一起行动当然会带来这样的副作用，因为他基本没意识到一个男孩很容易闯进一团春药云里，或者在事态紧急时被泼一脸迷幻剂。这种事 _总会_ 发生。  
  
杰森为这孩子感到难过。还有一点点尴尬，个人层面上，但主要是难过。  
  
“嘿，没关系，嘘，放松。”他和他保持一臂远的距离，努力制止任何进一步的磨蹭尝试。达米安像只沮丧的猫般呜咽着，依然朝他推挤着想要缩短距离。好吧，至少他得到了他的全部注意力，这对达米安•韦恩来说可谓相当难得。  
  
“听着——嗷，听我说！”操，这小子劲真大，“这是怎么搞的，罗宾？”杰森眼睛变深了，“蝙蝠侠在哪？”  
  
达米安盯着他的脸，鼻翼翕张，显然因为杰森终于对他有所求而感到兴奋，就算只是对今晚做报告。“他去忙联盟的事务了，”他气喘吁吁地说，“不过我一个人没问题。在一个船厂里和几个毒品贩子起了点小争执，但我胜利了。”他骄傲地挺着胸膛，杰森意识到他在向他报告，就像对他父亲报告一样，他是个急于立功的小士兵。  
  
“哦，其中有个人在我打昏他以前把我丢进一整袋可卡因里，有些弄到了我的嘴里。不过没关系。我没怎么受影响。”他声称。  
  
接着他又开口了：“你的嘴唇看起来美不胜收。”  
  
对。听起来还挺真诚。  
  
“好吧……”杰森也许是努力想对他露出一个宽慰的微笑，但最后他只是惊恐而僵硬地咧了咧嘴，“我们得把你送到医院去，孩子。而所谓医院，我指的是圣潘尼沃斯的任性罗宾专用戒瘾病——唔唔！”  
  
他被达米安的话搞得窘得要命，以至于暂时对手臂的控制放松了警惕，这对一个敏捷的娃娃杀手来说已经足够了。达米安几乎是跳到了他的脸上，抓住他的耳朵把他扯低，然后给他来了一记深深的湿吻。  
  
他的嘴热辣辣的而他的舌头……很有创业精神。  
  
他尝起来很清新。  
  
他还专门吃了薄荷糖。  
  
 _他还专门吃了薄荷糖。_  
  
杰森低吼着，挥动手臂，最后终于成功把自己从达米安的嘴唇上扯了下来。然而，少年的体重加上他的反抗令他们双双失去平衡，一起跌在了沙发上。玉米片渣子溅得到处都是，而当达米安重重地落在他身上时，他能听到他兴奋的咕哝声。  
  
“没错，”他嘶哑地说，有意把杰森的激烈反应误读成热切，“我就知道你会对我来粗暴的——”  
  
在那么寒入骨髓的一瞬间，他的下腹撞上了高个男人的大腿，杰森能透过衣料感觉到那股热量。  
  
“不。”杰森喘着气，但老实说，把全世界的不加在一起都解决不了这事。  
  
“用不着控制自己，”男孩对他低声说着，相当坦然自若，而杰森能感觉到他强壮得没道理的双腿圈住了他的屁股，“你想怎么做就怎么做，我全都允许。使用我。 _教导我_ 。我等这个已经——你干什么？”  
  
杰森挣脱他的缠抱时有效地把他脑中上演的色情片按了停止键，达米安猛地抬起头，恼怒而不满地皱着眉。  
  
他站起身，脚下有些不稳，一边怒瞪着他一边抹着嘴唇。当然了，达米安控制不了自己；而且当然了，他还只是个孩子（哦上帝， _他还只是个孩子_ ），可是。懂得不能就这么跳到别人身上然后直接上嘴这点永远不嫌早。  
  
对于一个一生中不止一次成为不必要关注目标的人来说，杰森向来对这种烂事持零容忍度。是啦，不是这臭小子的错，但说真的。  
  
“好吧，第一：一点都不酷，”他低声咆哮着，伸出手指时像点住了一只乱来的猫，“第二：你嗑高了。”  
  
现任罗宾朝他张狂一笑，证实了虽然他正处于亢奋状态，他的性格还是一如既往。  
  
“我是犯罪的专家。而我如果 _嗑高_ 了，我自己当然知道，陶德，”他不屑地说。但他还是坐直了身子，显然被杰森严肃的语气吸引了。“再亲我一次。”他提议道，一边舔着嘴唇。  
  
“我 _才没有_ 亲你！”杰森绝望地抬起手臂，“还有不，你也 _不准_ ！照我说的 _做_ ！”  
  
达米安胳膊抱在胸前，一边阴沉而暴躁地撅着嘴，更加突显出他该死地年轻。  
  
“你有些不可理喻，陶德，我 **没** 嗑高。”  
  
“不，你有！”  
  
“我已经足够成熟到做这些决定了。”  
  
“不，你没有！”  
  
达米安一开始像是被这种评价严重地冒犯了，然后，他变得有点鬼鬼祟祟。他又扯了扯自己的背心，这回稍微取得了点成功。  
  
“我已经长胸毛了，”他急切地宣布，“想要感受一下吗？”  
  
你能看得出来他是真想展示给别人看。  
  
“ _见鬼的_ 不！”在达米安扑住他的手往他的上衣里塞以前，杰森迅速退开了，“我——呃，恭喜，但不用了谢了。”  
  
达米安又坐回沙发里，还是撅着嘴。他亮红色的背心敞开着，露出满是伤疤的干瘦左肩，还有一小片胸膛。那一点点黑色卷毛看起来有点可怜，这令达米安引以为傲的举动带着古怪的可爱。  
  
“你有胸毛吗？”他突然蹦出一句，带着过剩的精力在沙发上一弹一弹的，“我在这方面的研究还不完善，因为你总是把百叶窗拉下来。你……你喜欢有胸毛的男人？”他的脸颊变得更红了，“还是说你更喜欢没胸毛的？这很重要。”  
  
杰森的耳朵几乎要融进他的脑袋里了。他很确定他不该听这个，没人该听这个。也许达米安从没想过要把其中任何一句话大声说出来，如果不是那个卑鄙的混蛋把他丢进了一袋可卡因里。唉，他就说他恨那些把小孩与毒品搅在一起的人。  
  
不过他也没法非难少年偷窥的毛病。这差不多已经是家族传统。而他甚至因为这点小小的迷恋觉得有些受宠若惊，如果事情不至于诡异成这样的话。当杰森还是个少年时，他有过一大堆痛苦而无谓的迷恋。只是他从没想过自己会成为被迷恋的那一方。  
  
他不知道达米安•韦恩是看上了他哪一点。  
  
不管怎么说，这令他更加下定决心现在得好好照顾他……以某种方式。  
  
“你得喝一大杯水，那是你应得的。”他恼怒地说，大步走向厨房去倒水。而当他转过身时，他发现坐在沙发上的达米安正往前探着身子，随即尴尬地意识到当他在水池前弯下腰时，少年在研究他的屁股。  
  
少年以新迸发的热情看着他：“我喝了水会有奖励吗？”  
  
“没有。”杰森把水杯砰地放在他面前，努力保持严肃。他知道，这也许压根起不了什么帮助，但不管了。“端过杯子，然后他妈的喝光，就这样。”  
  
“真横。”达米安猫一般地咕噜着，两腿荡来荡去，但至少他喝了一大口水。“你看起来真英俊。”然后他这样评价道，嘴唇还湿润着。  
  
杰森低头看看自己宽松的运动衫和破旧的训练裤，上面还沾着玉米片渣子。“哇噢，你到底吞了 _多少_ 药？！”  
  
“得了。”达米安轻蔑地哼道，然后开始喋喋不休，显然就是一个脑子已经被毒品搞得乱七八糟的人，或者是一个毫无自觉的浑球，又或者在他这种情况下，是二者兼有。“我是说，没错，你穿得像八十年代电影黑帮场景里的临时演员，而你的公寓是平凡品味的不幸证明，然而这一切掩盖之下，我认为你是 _强大可怕的_ ——”  
  
他闭嘴就和他开口一样快，脸上露出惊慌的表情，显然因为自己刚刚说的最后那句话而震惊。好吧，至少这让他又开始喝水了。他迫不及待地一口气喝光了整杯水，估计是因为这样他的嘴才不会有空说话。  
  
“真的……？”杰森不由自主地问，因为他很不自信，也并不习惯受到认同，“你怎么会觉得我强大可——不。等等。”他闭上眼摇摇头，“不想知道。不在乎。”  
  
太晚了。达米安又往前探身，如果能看到他的眼睛的话，它们一定在闪闪发亮。“你不听任何人的，连父亲也不听，就算那是对你好也不听，”他咕噜着，像只小黑豹伸爪牢牢按住那一小片感兴趣的地方，“你既高大又强壮 _脾气也坏_ 。”  
  
“也没 _那么_ 坏。”杰森咕哝着，有些无法抗拒。见鬼，他糟糕的自信心的确是个问题。他需要想办法解决才行。  
  
“打赌你能把我横在你的膝盖上，”达米安继续低咆着。他的声音低沉而热烈，如果他再大那么几岁这会很性感，但他并没有。“打赌你能把我像球一样弹起来。”  
  
杰森凝视着他，权衡着自己的选择，然后深深地叹了口气。  
  
他又走近他——小心翼翼地，就像面对一只被关在笼子里的野猫——在他面前蹲下，这样他们就能视线相平，然后试着露出一个令人安心而值得信赖的表情，这不算他的强项，但他在努力尝试。  
  
他有点想握住他的手，不过他感觉那只会让事情急转直下。  
  
“孩子，”他耐心地说，“一切都很好。但我现在要打电话给阿尔弗雷德。”  
  
达米安看起来有那么一瞬间的不知所措。然后，他的表情渐渐产生了变化，有什么东西被 _打破_ 了，而杰森能看到困惑、沮丧和羞耻接连闪过，最后定格在害怕。  
  
当他伸手去抓杰森的手时，这次总算不是引诱了。  
  
“不，”他低声说，现在他又完全变得像个小男孩一样了，“我不能—— _我不能这么回家_ ！没人能 _看到_ 我这副样子，除了你，因为，你瞧，我…… _我选了你_ 。求你——”  
  
“嘘。”  
  
虽然觉得这么做有些恶劣，但杰森还是决定利用他对男孩的这种影响力，把手指轻轻按在他的嘴唇上让他冷静下来。达米安立即变得一动不动，杰森能感觉到他抵着他的指尖又深又长地吸着气。他记得这是怎样的，还是一个孩子时抱着那种迷恋，甚至只是凝视着那个人的双手就能让你梦游一整天，忘了要去碰碰它们。他并不是真的 _想要_ 利用这点，但他得保证这孩子在药效过去以前不至于做出其他的疯狂举动。  
  
“你得听我说，”他以一种严厉的语气慢慢道，“听我说，并照我说的做。你在听吗？”  
  
达米安僵硬地点点头，嘴唇牢牢贴住杰森的手指。  
  
“很好。”他深深望进遮住达米安双眼的闪亮白色镜片，严肃而坚决，“我曾经也和你一样，知道吗？我明白这是怎样的。你不想让阿尔弗雷德知道，没问题。他不需要知道。因为说真的，他也帮不了你。你兴奋了。你受到可卡因的影响。你得操他妈的安全度过这段时间。”  
  
男孩微微战栗了一下，杰森顿时有些后悔他的用词。不管了——  
  
“达米安，你有没有遇到过某个让人打心底犯恶心的恶棍？”  
  
达米安显然连想都不用想。他立马起劲地点头。蠢问题，他也许有一整个动物园供他尽情挑选。  
  
“好吧。接下来你就这么做。我会开车送你回家，而在你进门以前，尽可能地用力想象那次恶心的遭遇。这会把你的兴奋压下去一段时间。裤子也会起到一定的帮助。相信我，我有……”  
  
他脸颊渐渐有些发热。“我有第一手经验。然后，你告诉阿尔弗雷德你非常累，然后直接上床。准备一瓶水，一只袜子和护手霜，锁上门，然后 _解决它_ ，花多长时间都行。你会很 _安全_ 。你会 _好好的_ 。而他们永远不会知道。”  
  
他顿了一下。  
  
“还有呃，记得保持水分，”然后他有些窘地补充，“这就是那瓶水的作用……”  
  
他看到达米安粗糙的小脸上的表情，声音渐渐小了下去。一开始他似乎很感兴趣，听他讲关于性的事情，虽然是在这种最为不幸的大背景下。然而他听的时间越长，他的脸越皱越紧，表情越羞耻。  
  
当他开口时，发出的声音像是断断续续的耳语。  
  
“我再也不会跟人发生关系了。”他喃喃着，像是得到了一个可怕的启示。  
  
“什么？！不，”杰森急忙表示反对。这孩子自暴自弃的样子让人看起来很不忍心，虽然他正在胡说八道。“那是在扯淡。你知道的。”  
  
“在这之后？！”达米安向他嗤声道，嘴巴因为嫌恶而扭曲。显然，他在通过愤怒逃离恐惧。“不，我 _完了_ 。这之后我甚至再也不会 _碰_ 自己了！我再也不会想着——”  
  
他在意识到自己要说什么时住了口，随即他渐渐想起另一件事，脸上顿时失了血色：“我之前泄露了剪贴簿的存在，是不是。”他艰难地低声道，声音惊惧，带手套的手抽动着。  
  
杰森有那么一瞬间考虑着为了他好要不要撒谎，但他做不到。如果之后达米安自己回忆起来了，这样只会让他感觉更烂。  
  
“是啊。你说了。”他不自在地回答，顿时达米安缩到了沙发的更里面。  
  
杰森想要拍拍他的膝盖让他放松，但达米安扭动着想离他远点。很明显，他已经从非常想被触碰变成了今生今世再也不想被触碰，考虑到发生了什么，这完全可以理解。  
  
他放下手，眨着眼睛。“听着。孩子。会好起来的……”  
  
听起来有些底气不足。杰森并不怎么 _怀疑_ 他会好起来——他是个坚强得要命的小混蛋，如果迪克、杰森和提姆都能克服被那么多恶棍绑起来这样那样的恐惧，他当然能挺过 _这个_ ——但他知道达米安不会这么看，至少短期内不会。就算不经历 _这种_ 破事，青春期已经足够多灾多难了。  
  
“哦，呃，嘿！”他打了个响指，“不过你知道很赞的一点是什么吗？可卡因会造成失忆，所以很有可能，今晚大部分事情你甚至都不会记得！怎么样？”他顿了顿，小心翼翼地瞄了他一眼，“我是说，它本身其实……不是真的……有多赞。可卡因一点都不赞。记住这点。”  
  
“真的。”达米安顿时精神一振，又变得生气勃勃起来，“我也许不记得。但是…… _你会_ 。”  
  
他陷入了沉默，然后杰森注意到他正一心一意地盯着他，但不是之前火急火燎的那种。  
  
他弹了一下舌头。“你在……考虑突然出手把我打晕，对吧，”他干巴巴地说，“敲在我的脑袋上，这样你就能偷偷溜走，还有望搞出一片够大的血肿让我也忘了今晚的事？”  
  
达米安虚弱而难过地微笑了一下——杰森意识到这种默契感也许正是他喜欢他的地方——但之后他把脸埋进了掌心。  
  
“不，”他嘟囔着，“那样我就变成了坏人。”  
  
他听起来像是真心厌恶那个事实，而杰森明白了过来。  
  
“我不会告诉任何人，”他静静地说，“如果你答应我今后离装着毒品的麻布袋远远的。”  
  
“ _你_ 还是知道。”达米安呻吟着，他的声音听起来有点抽噎。  
  
“嗯。是啊，不过……”达米安依然埋着脸，但杰森还是对他微笑起来，“信不信由你，现在我并没有看轻你。”  
  
“你怎么可能 _没有_ ？”  
  
“因为……”杰森耸耸肩，“这让你变得……像个人类。你总是跺着你的小靴子跑来跑去，一副天不怕地不怕的样子，像是什么都不会影响到你，像是你觉得自己刀枪不入……”  
  
一席话让达米安从手后边抬起了脸，怒气冲冲地皱着眉。“才不是，我 _知道_ 自己不可能刀枪不入，那就像，战场规则的第一条。你以为我是笨蛋吗，陶德？！”  
  
“不，我不——淡定。”杰森朝他翻了个白眼，“你知道我是什么意思。但今晚这事？它……嗯，它符合人性，而有 _人性_ 并不意味着弱点，你知道的，对吧？因为有段时间你像是没有意识到这点，就像曾经有段时间 _我_ 没有意识到这点，而这是我学过最重要的事情之一。”  
  
达米安仔细思考了一段时间。然后，他点了点头。  
  
“很好。”杰森脸上肌肉抽了抽，脸又有些红了，“还有……拜托一定要相信我这种事我们都经历过，好吗？”  
  
这是真的。杰森至今依然觉得庆幸，在他独自跟踪毒藤女后的那天晚上，没人目睹 _他_ 对戈登局长的生日蛋糕做了什么。那件事他会带到坟墓里去。第二个坟墓。  
  
“哦？”达米安歪了歪头，带着好奇，“说说看。”  
  
“不。那个故事除非改天讲，而所谓改天指的是 _永远不_ 。”他站起身，向蝙蝠之子伸出手，“准备好回家了吗？”  
  
达米安揉了一会他小小的狮子鼻，然后握住杰森的手，站了起来。  
  
“到时候今晚会很难解释，”在他们准备走以前，他喃喃着，“父亲打开了我身上所有装置的安全搜索。”  
  
杰森开车时他们一路无话，直到抵达韦恩宅大铁门前。灯还亮着，说明阿尔弗雷德还没睡（说真的，在小主人回家以前下班那就不像他了）。但杰森相信，如果达米安用上他给的建议，他会顺利过关。  
  
达米安在解开安全带时突然低声开口：“谢谢。”  
  
杰森给出了当达米安•韦恩开口说 _谢谢_ 时唯一正确的回答模式。“哇噢。”然后是：“不值一提。”  
  
他缩在驾驶座上：“我是认真的，不值一提，对任何人都不要提，我想这样对我们俩都好。”  
  
达米安闻言咧嘴笑了笑，这让他松了口气。但在下车以前，他静静地叫了声：“陶德？”  
  
“唔？”  
  
“我在——在想。”他咬着嘴唇，低头看着他带着手套的拳头，“如果我不是……如果我再……大一些。这会不会，嗯……”  
  
杰森有那么一瞬间考虑干脆撒谎——  
  
啊，管他呢。  
  
“对。”  
  
少年张大了嘴巴，杰森能看到他的双颊立即又有了生气。“抱……抱歉？！”  
  
他往座位里缩了缩，脸直发热。“你听到我说的了，”他咆哮着，然后伸手越过达米安把乘客座车门猛地推开，“而现在，给我下车，你这个小……流氓……”  
  
达米安照做了，但就在他关上车门一溜烟跑掉以前，杰森看到他脸上露出了一个不符合常态的大大的傻笑。不过真的，那没关系。  
  
他可以把那个记在他的剪贴簿里。  
  
End.


End file.
